Jolly Encounters with Snape
by AmiReves
Summary: With Christmas around the corner, Hermione decides to go out and watch a film. And who does she bump into in the cinema? Why, her former potions professor, Severus Snape of course! Hermione x Severus. One-shot


Disclaimer: Anything that you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling. The rest are coughed up by my demonic plot bunnies.

Hello :) Can't believe it's already been a while since I posted my first ever two fan fics here. I'd just like to say to those who favourited, followed and/or commented in them - thank you so much! Prior to this, I've never gotten feedback for my fiction writing so it makes me really happy to know that someone out there actually enjoys reading it (gurgles in happy hippogriff sounds).

Without further ado. Here is a lemonless but hopefully sweet Christmas-ish fic :)

* * *

**Jolly Encounters with Snape**

"When is the next soonest screening?"

"We have one at 9:30." The young girl with frizzy green hair topped with a red Santa hat replies.

"Umm, is it a rom-com?"

The girl blinked. "Um...no, I wouldn't say so. One of the classic suspense movies, more like? It's still a Christmas film though."

"It's fine, I'll take it."

The girl points to the screen on the counter table between them, her silver and gold fingernails tapping onto the glass.

"Which seat would you like? Greys are taken and blues are free."

Hermione frowned. The only ones remaining are at the very front. Maybe she should just go home and entertain herself with…oh! There's an empty seat at the last row. She points her noticeably manicure-less finger to the seat.

"I'll take that one."

Hermione stomps quickly but soundlessly on the lush carpet of the megaplex, ticket gripped in one hand. She is _not _in a good mood. In fact, it would be more suitable to say that she is in a _terrible _mood.

Just mere three hours ago she was feeling chipper and excited to see the latest Christmas romcom and even made the effort to dress better (a lot of sleakeazy to tame what her friends fondly call her "sentient medusa" hair and a chic-but-cute type of fluffy light beige sweater paired with tight navy jeans and brown suede boots) She even put on a light makeup glamour and a simple silver necklace.

Harry and Ron would probably ask her if she had a date. But no, Hermione simply wanted to indulge herself and feel pretty.

Her pleasant mood vanished before the movie even started. Couples and families of threes or fours piled into the cinema, chatting eagerly about whether to get popcorn, drinks, and what price option would be the best deal. She was the only one there who came without company, Hermione realised.

Inside the screening room, she sat at her designated seat at the edge of a middle row and had the great fortune of sitting beside a couple who practically oozed "we're in love!" pheromones to their immediate vicinity. It was miraculous how they didn't just snog their brains out of one another. They remained, of course, oblivious to the slender, bristling figure next to them. Hermione was annoyed, to say the least. She knew it was unattractive to be jealous _and _allergic to PDA, but it was always a pet peeves of hers.

That display with Ron in the Chambers of Secret was a one-off deal. Well, no one was around unless you count the Basilisk carcass so it couldn't really be qualified as such, more like _Private _Display of Affection. Plus, they've broken up for months so a repeat performance would never happen again, PDA or not.

Hermione was the one who brought it up. She and Ron had been sitting outside by the burrow on a rare sunny day in February with warming charms, the rest of the household and friends either gathering the last of the snow to throw at each other, preparing the next meal, or zooming around on brooms. Hermione had looked at Ron then, properly.

Gone was the boy who made her jumping mad and grated on her nerves. Ron matured a lot after the great battle, finally losing his infamous status of being the one with an emotional range of a teaspoon. But gone also was the boy who Hermione met at the Hogwarts express at age 11, the one who had dreamed of pursuing his dreams of being either an auror or a Quiddith player (or both, he once declared) after graduation, the one who got shy and embarrassed around her, the one who was naïve yet infinitely optimistic about the world.

In his place was a young man who had gone through a war and saw the horrors and the deaths of many, including his friends and brother. He became a young wizard who was stronger mentally, emotionally, but also someone who became wary of the world and discovered that familial bliss was what mattered most to him and was something that he'll endeavour to find himself. But that was probably one of the few things Hermione couldn't give him.

Looking at Ron smile and laugh as he watched the others having fun around him in the snow, Hermione knew that the longer they stayed together, the more they would hurt each other when they finally realise that they were not suited for one another. Not before, and certainly not now. It would be difficult and feel like tearing her heart out, for Hermione _did _love Ron in her own way, but it had to be done. Even if it meant that she had to watch Ron's heart break into pieces, too.

Fast-forward several months, and it's only four days till Christmas. The main streets in London have been decorated once again with extravagant lighting and all kinds of Christmas decorations. Pretty, yes. But not exactly the kind of atmosphere that a lonely heart could bear to stomach. Especially not when it reminded Hermione heavily of her parents. They used to take her to different places during Christmas holidays ("to make the most of it!" they would say), and her mum would make mouth-watering meals and desserts (with a minimal amount of sugar, of course).

Hermione had apparated to her parents' dental practice in Australia a week earlier. Her dad cracked jokes about Christmas in the summer heat as he cleansed her teeth and Hermione had difficulty trying not to choke on her own spit. Her mum, who manned the reception, remarked to Hermione that she had this strange urge to make one Christmas dessert after the next even though she and her husband wasn't so fond of them.

Well, maybe it wouldn't be so strange if she knew that she had a daughter, and said daughter was standing right in front of her. But alas, it was not to be. Blinking back tears, Hermione hurriedly bid goodbye to her mum until her next routine appointment.

There was nothing that could be done. Hermione tried everything she could, but nothing worked, not even with the help of Unspeakables. But hey. They were happy in Australia, and that was all that mattered. Right?

Hermione had not been able to talk to anyone at great length since breaking up with Ron. She and Ron are understandably still a bit awkward and timid around one another, while Harry has become increasingly busy in his auror career and spending time with Ginny. Luna is still travelling around the world with a descendent of Newt Scamander, and the rest…well, Hermione couldn't really talk to them about personal things much.

Her busy mind, with her tendency to think, analyse and critcise had no outlet to let off steam unless she resorted to muttering to herself. Even her research had begun to suffer, but Hermione wasn't too worried about that since she couldn't be fired from her self-financed research.

Hermione was depressed. And you know when it's a bad and persistent case of gloominess when even her beloved books can't hold her attention for long.

Hermione had been looking forward to the film since it was first announced a year ago, and combined with the anticipation of having a good day out, she was even more disheartened and suffocated by the awfully cheery and loving atmosphere around her. 30 minutes into the film, Hermione gathered her bag and coat and promptly left the screening. Rather than return to her home all gloomy and depressed though, she decided spontaneously to watch whatever was next to take her mind off of things.

And that is why we find her stomping quickly to look for Screen 16. It turns out to be the one at the top floor at the corner of the multiplex - one of the smallest auditoriums. Hermione hopes she didn't choose a 'classic' film that is actually rubbish and is watched only for nostalgia.

The lights have apparently just been turned off when Hermione got in. People had gotten quiet, which made her every move and rustle of fabric embarrassingly loud. Hastily making out the dimly glowing guides on the stairs in the dark, Hermione reaches the last row.

"Sorry." She whispered to the person sitting at the edge of her row as she squeezes through to reach the adjacent seat. Unfortunately, while doing so Hermione stepped onto some kind of fabric and lost her balance. She attempts to right herself but stumbles and find herself sitting on the lap of the poor stranger.

_Ouch! That's one skinny pair of knees- _Hermione gasps in embarrassment and quickly skids to her intended, much softer, destination. She is about to apologise profusely to the person she just squashed with her derriere when the cinema screen lights up with the mandatory "turn off your phone" image.

Two familiar black eyes stare back at Hermione's own brown ones that widen in shock.

"Professor?!"

Both cringed hard when all heads swivelled to their direction upon hearing Hermione's half-shriek.

Severus Snape's cringe turned into a full sneer with minimal effort, his eyes staring down at Hermione with disdain and his voice practically dripping with venom.

"Yes, miss Granger. By all means. Do let _everyone_ hear about your discovery."

Fortunately, the advertisements started to play then, so people gradually turned back to face the screen or started chit-chatting with their friends in whispers.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione whispered again as the screen flits through bright and dim visuals. Silence greeted her, but that response is so undeniably Snape that it acted as confirmation.

Hermione huffs and murmurs to herself. "I can't believe it. The first time I go to the cinema in months and I bump into professor Snape."

Hermione heard a scoff and some muttered words from Snape's direction but she couldn't make out what he said.

"I beg your pardon?"

Hermione could sense rather than actually see Snape roll his eyes, followed by a very long sigh. Snape shakes his head resignedly and begins to rise from his seat, no doubt intending to abandon the film now that he has such unpleasant company.

"No!" Hermione grasped Snape's arm. "Don't go because of me. I'll stay silent, I promise!"

Snape raised an eyebrow at that, obviously doubting the integrity of that promise. But he eventually does sit down…and claims both sides of the hand rest with his elbows.

_Bastard_. Hermione thought, eyeing what should have been _her _hand rest. She swears that Snape did that simply to annoy her. But she _did_ crush him earlier so this counts as compensation, she supposes.

Finally, the advertisements end. Hermione slides down her seat and rested her head. If she can't speak to Snape during the movie, she might as well get comfortable and enjoy whatever film she chose.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

The film turns out to be _Die Hard_. The opening scene just started when Hermione realised it and had a hard time holding in her giggles, much to the dismay of Snape sitting next to her if his pinched look is anything to go by.

_Sorry, prof…uh, Snape. _thought Hermione. _Forgive me but having unwittingly chosen one of my favourite movies of all time to watch in a cinema is quite funny, no? I've watched this film dozens of time so I have everything memorised down to how many seconds Hans has before he falls from the building. _

Soon enough, it's the iconic scene and..._Yup, 30 seconds. Look at how shocked he is by the drop! _Hermione still grins like an idiot every time during this part. She remembered reading somewhere that the director told the crew to drop the actor Alan Rickman earlier than agreed, hence the surprised expression. She wonders if that really was the case.

Immediately after the first credit appear on the screen, Snape vacates his seat - obviously eager to evade his former know-it-all student. _Not that he'd admit it,_ Hermione thought. _The evading part, I mean. _Hermione considers pulling Snape back and tell him that there's a Christmas Easter Egg at the end of the film (there wasn't). But Hermione isn't feeling particularly suicidal.

It's funny enough to imagine Snape's dry and incredibly dismayed look if he really did listen to her and stayed till the end.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

_Of all the bloody dates and times he could have chosen, and all the bloody films she could have chosen. _Severus lamented in his head when he realised who it was that fell onto his lap inelegantly in the auditorium.

No, he wasn't fixated on how soft the girl felt or how nice and fresh her perfume smelt like. Not at all. And he certainly wasn't noticing how stunning the girl looked in her clothes and how they clung to her curves and…Severus stopped himself again, cursing his good night-vision that allowed him to notice all that in near pitch-black conditions.

He wasn't sure he could even focus on the film with Granger sitting beside him. No doubt she would prattle on, too excited about meeting with her old professor again to realise they should keep quiet. Severus was therefore in disbelief when she volunteered that she'll remain quiet. And quiet she remained. _Thank god for small mercies._

As he expected, quick muffled footsteps follow him out after the film finished. "Professor Snape!"

A few steps ahead of his former student in the dim, blue and purple cinema corridor, Severus whirls around, noticeably without his usual dramatic swish of his robes.

"What do you want, Granger?"

Granger raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Not _miss_ Granger? Does that mean I can just call you Snape?"

"I am no longer your professor, thankfully. So yes, you are correct as this is the _only way_ there is for you to address me." drawled Severus in a tone that strongly suggests Hermione is being daft.

"Well, no. I could call you Severus." Granger has the gall to grin.

"I will not repeat myself; it is the only way there is for _you _to address me. Now do carry on, Granger. What. do. you. want?"

Granger frowned. "Nothing. I just wanted to…chat. It's been a few years since we last saw you at the Anniversary Ball."

Severus grimaced minutely at the mention of the blasted event. "It would suit me well if _one_ attendance is enough to last me a life time. As it is, I aim to delay my next...torture as much as possible."

Hermione chuckled. "At least there's something we agree on, then."

Interesting. He wasn't expecting any of the Golden Trio to _not _enjoy the Ball that is pretty much hosted in their honour every year.

"I don't have a date, you see. Makes it terribly boring and tedious because of all the people asking for a dance." explained Granger. But she obviously realised how it sounded and hurried on before Snape could say some scathing about her attitude towards popularity.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's not a…well, enjoyable thing. Imagine strangers you've never met before, wizards in their twenties, thirties, fourties to seventies and eighties asking you for a dance - some treat you like a Hollywood actor, some like a fragile Murano glass piece, or worse, like a goddamn mannequin they could leech over and paw their hands on." Hermione shudders. "Believe me when I say I'd rather not have to attend again."

"You have my…condolences." Severus acknowledged. To be fair, he did witness it when he last went to the ball (the first anniversary). But back then Hermione was still with Ron, so she only danced with him or her friends. Any admiring fans or eager suitors were sent away accordingly. Severus could only imagine how people would behave now that she is single. Not that he cared.

"So? How have you been, Snape? I heard your apothecary is thriving at Diagon Alley." Granger steps up to him and gestures that they should start walking as more people are now exiting the auditorium.

Severus grunts and strides down the corridor, his longer legs causing the slender, shorter witch to quicken her footsteps. "Positively _chirpy_, Granger. And you heard correct."

Granger laughed at Severus's bored tone. "You're chirpy _now_? I'm honoured. But I wonder - how do you look like when you're actually happy?" The witch snickered at the withered glance Severus sends her way.

Severus would usually hex the other party if they acted with such insolence. But he could tell that Granger meant it when she wanted to know how he was doing, so he withheld his stinging hex. He isn't heartless, despite what others may say.

"I wonder that myself sometimes, Granger."

_Well, now, that wasn't the plan,_ Severus's mind commented helpfully. What on earth prompted him to say that? He rarely revealed willingly what he _genuinely _thought to others. Scathing remarks? Sure. Sarcastic comments to belittle others? Definitely. But casual, personal thoughts? He must have gone barmy with age.

To her credit, Granger doesn't make any more witty comments or jokes at his expense. A glance her way informed Severus that her expression has grown troubled. Silently, they reached the entrance of the cinema, where people around them are causing a ruckus while waiting for friends, buying tickets or queuing for the loo.

"I hope your curiosity about my wellbeing is appeased, Granger. I bid you good evening."

Granger smiled and extends her hand. "It was nice to see you again, Snape."

Severus did not expect it, blinking at her proffered hand before recovering smoothly and shaking it firmly. _Soft, small and…_

"Happy Christmas." Again that disarming smile. She turns and exits the cinema through the revolving doors, unaware of Severus's gaze that follow after her.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Two days until Christmas. Hermione has finally finished all her Christmas shopping, from Harry and Ron down to her neighbours, she has bought everything for everyone. That of course, includes the shopkeeper of Ignis Lectio_, _the smaller, more cozy and accommodating equivalent of Flourish and Blotts in the far end of Diagon Alley. Ignises Tuppern is a stern-looking, but incredibly welcoming elderly wizard who has a booming voice strong enough to crumble his bookshop to the ground with a proper _Sonorus_. Knowing her love for books, Ignises cordially invited the female third of the Golden Trio for the opening ceremony of Ignis Lectio three years ago. Hermione gladly attended and has since remained a _very _constant visitor and customer.

It is where Hermione is headed now, still wearing her casual blue jeans and pastel pink blouse from her day out buying last-minute gifts for the children of her research contacts. The bookshop is going to close up for the holidays from tomorrow, so she thought she'd bring Ignis her gifts in person and, of course, have a look around. She bought Ignis a Remembrall as a gag gift - he often jokes about losing his memory in his old age when in actuality he's far from it. As a more serious gift, Hermione bought him a book for him to keep track of his orders. She imagines he'll be delighted to find out that it automatically adds more pages once it's filled up and it is also resistant to water and fire.

"Ohhh, will you look at that! Finally a spark of sunshine after a long winter's day." Boomed Ignis happily when he sees Hermione.

Hermione grinned. "Nice to see you too, Ignis."

"What have you been up to today, my girl? Wait! Don't tell me! Let me guess…" Ignis taps his chin thoughtfully. "Ah, I know! A little bit of reading, I wager?"

Hermione laughed. "You know me so well. But you're just a day too early - I've been doing the last of my Christmas shopping today. I'll read tomorrow. Or tonight"

Ignis harrumphed. "Oh well. Off you go now. I'm sure you want to have a look around before we close for the holidays. Just let me know if you need anything!"

Thanking Ignis, Hermione ventured deep into the narrow bookshop, careful not to topple the stacks of books that start from the floor until the high ceiling. She reached one corner with advanced and almost indecipherable research books where very few visit. She knows that because it has been devoid of people every time she visited, even when it was the most busiest period and the Hogwarts textbook sections were overflowing with parents and students.

Nervous that Ignis might decide to check on her or recommend a book to her soon and unwittingly ruin her surprise, Hermione quickly but quietly takes the two gifts out of her handbag and slips them behind a stack of books - unnoticeable to book seekers but obvious to Ignis who takes stock of the store everyday - and tidies up the stacks. Hermione is just about to let out a sigh of relief when a voice murmurs behind her.

"Well well, up to some mischief, are we?"

Hermione whirls around in lightning speed, almost toppling backwards at the stacks of books but a firm hand reaches out and steadies her in time. Blinking up, Hermione finds herself looking at the face she has just seen merely a day ago.

"Professor!"

Both winced again at Hermione's shriek. Luckily it didn't reach a decibel high enough to transmit across the entire bookshop.

"Perhaps, miss Granger, you would find it prudent to _not_ express your joy in seeing my person so loudly every time we meet." Snape's tone was sardonic in the extreme.

Hermione grimaces. "Sorry, Snape. You just caught me at a bad time." At Snape's raised eyebrow, Hermione peers around to make sure Ignis isn't nearby before explaining in a whisper. "I'm hiding my gifts for Ignis there-" Hermione gestures to the stack of books. "so he'll find them when he closes shop and won't have to feel obliged to give me anything back."

Snape seems amused, if Hermione read him correctly. "Owls no longer suit your taste?"

"Um, well, no," stammered Hermione. "I usually send gifts by owl, but I was dropping by anyway so I thought why not…"

Snape's lips twitch upwards slightly, indicating that yes, the stoic wizard found something amusing in what Hermione just said.

Hermione harrumphed. "Yes, I know. Heading to the bookshop even in Christmas, still the know-it-all bookworm. But you can't laugh at my expense, Snape, since you are here yourself on a fine day just two days before Christmas."

"I am indeed here." said Snape smoothly. "However, we have stark difference that renders the probability of our visit here strongly varied. While I have nothing else more interesting or unavoidable that would otherwise occupy my free time, you no doubt have many other entertainment and errands you could busy yourself with. Therefore, to _still_ make your way here on a fine day just two days before Christmas…"

…_then you're a legitimate, terminally diagnosed and unstoppable bookworm. _Hermione's brain helpfully supplied.

Hermione sniffed indignantly. "Fine. You've made your point. Now if you'll be so kind to move to the side, I'll just go find some books and continue being my bookworm self." Hermione moves forward, but the wizard simply stands in the way, his body blocking the narrow passage to the other end of the bookshelf.

"Well?" asked Hermione impatiently, wondering what has gotten into Snape. To be honest, she expected Snape would wish to minimise their interactions as much as possible, having already fulfilled his responsibilities of being a decent human being by chatting with her yesterday.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus curses at himself internally. What on Merlin's soggy pants is he doing? He should just frigging _move _and let Granger pass through. But he…can't. He stays rooted onto the spot staring into the mesmerising eyes of the bewitching…witch. _Salazar help me, I've finally lost my mind._

Earlier, Severus decided to venture out to the bookshop before it closed for the holidays. Turning a corner in the bookshop, Severus spotted the bushy mane that could only belong to one person in all the wizarding world and found himself inordinately pleased at seeing the young witch again. He felt an urge to engage Granger in conversation, but to say what? How to say it? And most importantly, _why _ say anything at all? Severus kept his expression neutral as his mind went into overdrive. Then he watched Hermione hide the packages behind the books and before he knew it, he promptly went into Professor Snape mode. Luckily Granger shrieked loud enough to jostle him out of what would have been an internal self-loathing monologue.

And now...all his years as a double spy and his brain could not form a coherent word for him to say to Granger, who is looking at him curiously. She's likely wondering if her former professor has gone barmy, and rightly so.

"Snape?" Granger prompted again.

Severus clears his throat uncomfortably. "Granger, perhaps…" _we could go for a drink? A coffee? Lunch? Dinner? A walk back to my house? I'll give you a tour of my garden and my bed- _Severus makes an odd, choking noise and turns away from Granger in mortification.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is…is it your throat?" The concern in Granger's voice is evident. Perhaps she heard about how much damage Nagini's venom had caused and how long it took for him to fully recover.

Severus has no choice but to nod, simply too proud and embarrassed to admit that it isn't the case. "Perhaps something to drink would help." he rasped.

"Of course!" Hermione quickly rustles through her bag for a quill and transfigures it to a cup in lightning speed. "_Aguamenti_!" Water fill the cup and she hands it to Snape.

Snape nods numbly and drinks it all in one gulp, realising that doing so could easily have caused him to choke and bring himself further embarrassment. Luckily that did not happen.

"Do you feel better?" Granger asked, eyes wide and wand poised as if ready to cast any diagnostic or healing spell.

Severus grimaces but forces himself to say calmly. "Better. I appreciate your help, Granger." He pauses and fakes a cough. _Should he…? Would she…? _ "My throat is still a bit...uncomfortable. I would need a proper drink to prevent another coughing fit. And as the circumstances stands, perhaps I could offer you a cup of tea in return for this earlier…inconvenience."

Silence. Blinking, owl-like brown eyes met with Severus's offer. _This is it_, _I've broken the mind of the brightest witch of our age by offering her tea. _

"I'm sorry, what?" Granger's voice came out as an undignified squeak.

"I assume that is a rhetorical question, Granger, as I am sure you heard exactly what I said." _Spare me the ridicule and just say yes, or no, witch._

Another moment of silence as Granger seem to go over her head twice, even thrice to make sure she heard him correctly.

"Um. A cup of tea, did you say? Um…sure. That would be…nice." Granger isn't too content with her articulate response judging by her subsequent cringe. Contrary to what she may think, Severus appreciated her awkwardness greatly as it did take off some of his own embarrassment.

"In that case, shall we?" asked Severus stiffly. "Unless…you wish to finish browsing for books?"

Granger shook her head quickly. "Oh, no, it's fine! You need something to drink soon, and…well, I don't want to make you wait for me. We should just get going."

_No,_ Severus decided as they bid goodbye to Ignis (who didn't bat an eyelash but sported a smug grin and wished them both good day) and exited the shop to the busy street of Diagon Alley. He didn't feel the slightest guilt of faking his discomfort. He _was_ sorted into Slytherin, after all.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

A hot mug of tea in hand, Hermione glances discreetly around the café just around the corner from the bookshop. It's the first time she's been here but she must have passed by the entrance numerous times without noticing its existence. It's easy to miss the shabby and unassuming entrance in the street. Even inside, the layout is strangely narrow, offering little space for customers to manoeuvre, and the walls are old and stained. And yet there is a certain charm to the place that calms you down from the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley.

Smooth, silk shimmery curtains in subtle red, magenta, and brown are draped throughout the long café so, despite being an open space, the wizards and witches could drink and dine in private (Hermione suspected the 'curtains' also have silencing charms spelled onto them). Sitting down on one of the tables set up for two, Hermione found that the chairs are surprisingly comfy, too.

"Does this café suit your tastes, Granger?"

Hermione blushes when she finds Snape observing her, mug of coffee in hand. _Of course he'd notice. _

"It does. I wasn't sure when I first came in, to be honest, but it's actually really nice and comfortable." Hermione takes a sip of her tea. "The tea's good, too."

Snape raised his mug slightly. "So is the coffee."

Hermione almost goes on a lengthy monologue to express her regret at not being able to drink coffee as it makes her tired rather than the opposite, but ultimately decides not to bore Snape with details of her caffeine intolerance.

"Do you come here often?"

Snape tilted his head slightly in consideration. "If around two times a week is often, then yes."

A moment of silence falls between them. Snape idly sips on his beverage, his eyes reading the Quizzler that someone left on the table, while Hermione racks her brain on what she could say.

What _do _you say to your old potions professor? And when said old potions professor is _Severus Snape_? Hermione looks around again for inspiration.

"I can get why you like it here; it's open yet private at the same time. I'm definitely coming back. Do you know if you're allowed to stay here for a longer period, say, two to three hours?"

A raised eyebrow. "Your…desire and ability to stomach so much tea is impressive."

Hermione opens her mouth to defend herself but Snape intercepts her.

"Yes, I think the owner welcomes individuals to stay in his property to read and write, as long as it does not involve bringing in other materials such as…potion ingredients or cauldrons."

At that, Snape sports a particularly sour face and Hermione couldn't stop her snicker in time. "Did you bring those things into the café, by any chance?"

Snape nodded. "It was not intentional on my part, but one of the ingredients I used in a calming draught had stuck to the sole of my boots. When I came into the café, it reacted horrendously to the particles in this room…needless to say Madam Hawthorks and I reached an agreement of what a potions master should and should not take with them into this café should they wish to continue their patronage."

As if on cue, a slim, grey haired lady with a warm smile and donning a somewhat hazardous purple gown with golden embroidery came into view.

"Severus! How good to grace us with your presence again." The lady pauses and nodds at Hermione. "I see you've brought a friend this time."

"Indeed, Fatima." said Snape, inclining his head slightly. "This is Hermione Gran-"

"Oh dearie. Don't trouble yourself - I know full well who this charming young lady is. It is so wonderful to finally meet you, Miss Granger! I am the owner of this humble café, Fatima Hawthorks. Please call me Fatima or Madam Hawthorks."

Snape appear rather dismayed. Hermione thought it was probably because of Fatima interrupting him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Fatima. And please, call me Hermione! I feel like a student again whenever I'm called that." Hermione similes at Snape sheepishly, whose lips quirked a bit in acknowledgement.

A look of understanding flits through Fatima and she grins. "I can imagine, what with having Severus as your professor. You'd probably feel like you're in detention, don't you?"

"Or perhaps," said Snape dryly. "if _miss _Granger here did not so vividly perform her hand-waving ceremony during my classes or get into so much mischief during her years in Hogwarts, she would associate her honorific with less…negativity."

Hermione glared at Snape. "_Or_, if _Professor _Snape here admitted that said student was the only one who paid full attention in his classes, did the reading beforehand, and went into so much mischief simply for the sake of helping her two friends who, in the end, helped defeat Voldie, then she would _very _likely associate her honorific with much more _positivity_."

Fatima looks at the two of them with a highly amused impression and is just about to comment something when she is summoned away by a customer asking for more tea and cake.

"Oops, excuse me my dears, duty calls." Fatima breezes away in her flowing silk gown and left them alone at their table.

Snape, in the meantime, did not so much as move a muscle in reaction to what Hermione said, causing her to wonder if she had inexplicably cast a verbal stunning spell onto the wizard opposite her.

"Voldie?" whispered Snape eventually.

Hermione nodded slowly, wary of his response. "Um, yeah. Voldie, Baldy, Ickle Voldy-Kins. These were our nicknames for him."

A pause, and then something extraordinary happened - Snape _laughed_. Not a smirk, a huff, or a anything typically Snape-like but real, joyful laughter.

"Voldie!" wheezed Snape, his shoulders shaking with mirth.

Surprised and delighted to be the cause of Snape's mirth, Hermione eagerly supplies: "Exactly. We also called him Nosy Tommy and Princess."

Snape's eyes shine with amusement. "Nosy Tommy I understand, but Princess?"

Hermione grinned. "Think about it, what objects did he choose for his horcruxes?" She counts on her fingers. "A diary, a ring, a locket, a cup, a bloody _diadem_, a pet, and an eighteen-year-old boy? Tell me this doesn't sound like someone with princess syndrome."

With each count, Hermione saw Snape's mind register her point and his grin widened more and more until the end when he barked out a few more hearty laughs.

"Knowing this now…I wish I could use a time-turner to go back and say it to his face in a meeting just so I can see his reaction." Snape's eyes glittered with dark amusement.

Hermione chuckled. "_That _I'm sure would be worth several cruciatus over."

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus is pleased. Immensely pleased with himself, if he could allow himself to gloat. Because yes, he manipulated the unwitting Gryffindor witch into having a drink with him _and _they managed to enjoy themselves.

He could see why so many consider themselves friends with Hermione Granger. Although young in age, she has a sense of maturity, empathy and friendliness to her that not many others have. If he isn't such a private person and one riddled with suspicion and doubts, Severus could imagine himself spilling to her things that he'd never have uttered to anyone before. That was how easy it is to talk to her.

A far fetch from when she was a student, to be sure. But he never did talk to her properly. How could she have possibly expected him to behave otherwise as professor Snape? Of course, he could have been less aggressive in his remarks, but any less vitriol from the Slytherin professor towards Gryffindors (and high profile ones at that) then his cover could have easily been blown. No Slytherins worth their salt would let such behaviour slip past their radars, after all, and no _parents _of Slytherins worth their salt would ignore these seemingly inconsequential details. Plus, he was often tense and in a bad mood, what with worrying about the possibility of the Dark Lord reincarnating and, afterwards, being a double spy…

Severus wasn't able to correct Granger properly because of the distraction caused by the ridiculous nicknames. Voldie…Severus hasn't laughed like that for a very, very long time.

He ought not to be jealous, but he couldn't help it when Fatima immediately offered to be on first name basis with Granger. He only earned that privilege after going to the café for a whole month. Severus doesn't blame Fatima, though. Granger did have a certain charm to her that made your defences crumble into non-existence. In a good way.

After the Voldie interlude, he and Granger conversed about academic subjects such as potions, transfiguration, charm, and they moved on to more personal topics (what each other have been up to) as well as what plans they had for Christmas (nothing).

In normal situations, Severus would have despised bringing up Christmas as the other party would instantly become pity personified and send their condolences for his very blank calendar for the holidays. Not with Granger, though. The moment she realised that the both of them did not have anything arranged for the next few days, she was quick to suggest that they could ("perhaps, if it wouldn't trouble you too much, and only if you in any way want to") do something together over Christmas.

Severus said yes, but only after a lengthy pause and in his typical manner ("I suppose I find your presence tolerable enough to endure it over a longer period of time."). He couldn't appear too eager, could he?

So here he is, snug _and _smug in front of his fireplace nursing a Firewhisky, contemplating what activities he and Granger could do in the next few days that neither of them would find dreadfully tiresome, boring yet festive enough for Christmas.

_Going to Christmas markets? Merlin, no thank you. The crowds, if not the noise, will drive us both insane. Portkeying to another country to ski? Better not. We'll either snap our knees or freeze our toes off. Ice Skating? Pointless drivel of going in circles while avoiding human traffic on _skates_, as if doing that on a daily basis on shoes aren't enough…_

Sure enough, by the time they Floo-called each other to tell each other their ideas, they've both come to the conclusion that watching films would likely be the most satisfactory activity.

_Die Hard 2 it is then._

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Granger has an admittedly cosy living room. Her subtle décor is pleasing to the eye, her sofa sinfully comfortable, her TV screen ridiculously humongous and her sound system so good you could feel the reverberations.

"Does my living room suit your taste?" asked Granger with a sly grin.

Dismayed to find that their situation is reversed, Severus remarks grudgingly but truthfully that that he could imagine himself not leaving her living room for a full day and be content, to which Granger blushes attractively and admits that is exactly what she does sometimes.

They watch _Die Hard 2_, which they find acceptable but both agreed that they preferred the first one. However, they are reluctant to end their evening so they continue to watch two more films: _Love Actually _and _Sense & Sensibility. _

Honestly, Severus has no idea how he got roped into watching soppy romantic dramas. Severus rolls his eyes internally whenever Granger swoons at a certain male actor who happened to be in _Die Hard 1 _and the soppy films. _He's not _that _handsome…_

He watches in annoyance as said male actor read poetry to his intended who happens to be disturbingly younger than him. 'Almost twenty years', Granger verified when he asked in the beginning, to which Severus remarked matter-of-factly that the old man would certainly be rejected mercilessly later. Granger turned to him then, a small smile on her lips as she told him to wait and see.

Of course, Severus is proven wrong now. Shortly after the poetry scene comes the end when the two freaking _marry _and supposedly live happily ever after.

"That's ridiculous trite," comments Severus once the credits starts to roll. "A character like Marianne could not possibly have fallen in love with the Colonel. Become friends, perhaps, but her feelings could not be…passionate and encompassing enough for them to enter into a fruitful matrimony."

Granger pauses mid-reach to the DVD remote controller. "I disagree. The film might not have the time to portray their character growths as the book had, but Marianne matured a lot after what she's been through. She's young, but she's wise and knows what and _who _she needs to be happy. I don't find it hard to imagine at all."

Granger continues before Severus could continue his argument. "And I must say - the actor has _such _a great voice." Granger said dreamily as she stows away the DVD. "I could probably listen to him recite something as banal as the alphabet and be happy."

Severus huffs and crosses his arms. The actor didn't sound so nice. He could argue that a lot of other actors have better-sounding voices. In fact…

A wicked smirk flickers across Severus's lips as he watches Granger pick another film from her huge collection, no doubt assuming they'd proceed to their fourth movie that night. Thankful for his countless years of training as a double-spy, Severus rose from the sofa soundlessly and crept to where Granger stood. Only when he's a hair's breadth away from Granger that she freezes.

"_Miss Granger_,allow me to differ when you say that actor has a great voice." purred Severus in his smoothes, deepest tone possible." There are many, many other actors with much better, more seductive voices and certainly…an incredible amount of other men and wizards who could melt the senses of others by reciting the alphabet. In fact…I would dare argue that even _I _could achieve that if I so wish."

Satisfied, Severus straightens from his hunched position and Granger instantly turns around. To be honest, Severus expected a serious lashing out from an infuriated and embarrassed witch about mocking her, her taste in wizards and her taste in wizards' voices. What Severus sees, however, is a witch with her mouth slightly agape, her eyes wide, her chest rising up and down with every short breath she takes, leading him to notice a deep flush that seem to spread all the way down from the cheeks to her collar bones.

_Well, well. Who could've predicted that reaction? _The witch is definitely aroused, Severus realised. If that isn't a huge ego booster, he doesn't know what is.

"Snape." breathed Granger, grabbing one of Severus's arm. "Sod the film. Read to me?"

Granted, his ego is heavily boosted, but Severus isn't going to let it rush to his head and do whatever he is asked, and especially not something as outrageous as that. Even Granger looks deliciously embarrassed by her own request, though her eyes still bore into Severus's, wide and hopeful.

"Have you lost your mind, witch? You have heard my voice in the Hogwarts classroom for years on end, surely you would be familiar, if not tired, with it by now?"

Granger shakes her head. "I'm familiar with it, yes. But the way you just talked to me is…different." She blushes again. "I can't really explain why or how. It just makes me feel...um…happy."

_Happy? _Severus raises his eyebrows. _I suppose that _is_ another way to describe it._

Perhaps made hesitant with Severus's lack of participation, Granger retrieves a volume from her bookshelf, sits down on her sofa and holds out it out to Severus. "Please?" Severus doesn't know what expression he sported in response but it causes Granger to instantly become flustered and gestures with her available hand wildly. "I know, this is…um, totally rude, impropriate and demanding to ask. But…it's something that I…um, that I…uh, oh damn it!"

Severus watches the witch with amusement. He's inclined to reject her ridiculous request, but is curious to see how this could unfold. Bearing in mind that, of course, he could just apparate out of her house if anything takes a downturn.

With his usual grace, Severus returns to the sofa, slips the book out of Granger's hand and settles himself into a comfortable spot beside her.

"From the beginning, Granger?"

As if a robot reactivated, Granger snaps out of her surprise and nods enthusiastically. She shifts to sit facing him, her feet tuck under her legs, her arms hugging one of the cushions tightly, her anticipation practically oozing out of her. _Not unlike a child waiting for a bedtime story. _Severus thought wryly.

Severus opened the book and found himself reading _Pride & Prejudice _to the muggle-born witch for the next hour. _What is with her and this Austen author? _

Severus pauses after finishing the fifth chapter. Surely this is enough to satisfy Granger? It must be, because he is aware that, since around the middle of the fourth chapter, Granger has fallen deathly quiet, something that he would've either not believed or rejoiced for during his teaching days.

Lowering the book in both his hands, Severus realises that it is because Granger has fallen asleep. Honestly, he would've been very annoyed if it isn't for the peaceful, nearly angelic expression on Granger. Is it because of him reading to her, or is that how she usually looks like asleep? Somehow Severus hopes that it is both.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Mortification, embarrassment, disbelief, wonder, giddiness…and utter terror. All these emotions crammed into one moment once Hermione roused herself enough to remember.

"Oh my god." moaned Hermione, wishing she could obliviate Snape and rid both of them of her behaviour yesterday.

"Indeed."

Hermione shrieks loudly and bounces out of her slumbering position, hands clutching her chest in fright.

"You scared the hell out of me, Snape!"

A tousled and tired-looking Snape gave her a dark look. "This is the third time you have displayed your talent in mimicking a banshee, Granger. If this continues, you would undoubtedly be the sole person responsible for my deteriorated hearing."

Hermione ignores his jab. "I didn't remember falling asleep in the sofa, and I thought you would've gone home."

"Believe it or not, Granger, _I _fell asleep around the same time as you did last night and only woke up because of your infuriating bed manners."

"_Sofa_ manners, you mean." Hermione deadpanned.

"Semantics." Snape sneered.

Hermione sighed. Both of them are clearly not in a good mood, having slept badly in an odd position and unexpectedly waking up with someone in their close vicinity.

"Semantics or not, I need breakfast before we continue this conversation. I'll go freshen myself up and I can make something for us to eat. Pancakes sound good?"

Snape appears baffled by her sudden change of subject and tone. "Pancakes?"

Hermione shrugs. "I like my pancakes. And not just the regular kind, too. I make the fluffy ones and I add cream on top with strawberries or banana slices - your choice."

As expressionless as Snape thought he may be, Hermione detected a flicker of interest. _Hmm. Maybe Snape has a sweet tooth…_

Snape nods slowly. "It does sound…appetising. Very well, Granger. I appreciate your offer."

The grin Hermione gave Snape is so wide she feels her cheeks protesting. She ducks away to her bathroom before Snape could accuse her of being a lunatic. At least after brushing her teeth she'll be a lunatic _without _bad breath.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

_Well, well. Who knew Granger could cook? _Severus thought as he practically wolfs down his plate of sumptuous pancakes. Fluffy as promised, topped with whip cream, surrounded with strawberries _and _banana slices - they are what Severus could simply describe as heavenly.

It is only when Severus has eaten the last forkful of his breakfast that he makes eye-contact with Granger who is smiling like the cat who got the cream. He hastily grabs the napkin set beside him and wipes his mouth, thinking he's gotten something on his face.

Granger chuckles. "You like the pancakes, then?"

Severus nodded. "It was acceptable, Granger." He refrained himself just in time from saying that it was the best meal he had in a long time, lest he be blinded by another radiant smile from the witch opposite him.

To Severus's dismay, Granger knew what was left unsaid because she still grins at him happily and proceeds to flick the dishes to the sink magically.

"I'm glad. But you haven't tasted anything yet."

Severus raises an eyebrow. "Indeed?"

"I have other specialties, like carbonara, ratatouille, crême brulée and chocolate soufflé." Granger listed casually.

Severus felt his mouth water as he happened to like those dishes very much. The Malfoys knew that and often specifically ordered the elfs to cook it for him when he visited. That was the only place he could have any kind of more luxurious dining in his youth.

"Tell you what, Snape," Granger says suddenly, eyes sparkling with excitement. "if you're amenable to it, I was thinking - we could head out and walk around in the less busy areas in London, have lunch, come back, watch another film, and I'll make you a dinner of your choice. What do you think?"

_I think it sounds like all my Christmases have arrived at once. _"I would be glad to partake in your plan, Granger." Severus said aloud.

Granger blinked owlishly, causing Severus to shift in his seat and wonder if she has decoded his words again.

"Oh, good. Let's get a move on then, shall we? We'll have lots to do today. Oh, and you also have to tell me what you want to eat soon so we could get the ingredients." Hermione rambled on as she goes to fetch her scarf and bag.

In her absence, Severus quickly scourgifies and conditions his hair (yes, he invented a spell for it), runs his fingers in it and puts on his coat.

Granger reappears from her room, a white woollen scarf around her neck. She seems to have put on lipstick as well. "Are you ready?"

Severus nodded. "Of course."

Granger slides her arm into his, ignoring his surprise. "Is it okay if I apparate you?"

"Frankly, I would prefer the other way around. But I assume you have a specific location you have in mind?"

"Yes! It's a really nice and cosy area to walk around. Not a lot of people know it so I'm sure it won't be too crowded. At least…I hope it won't be." Granger said somewhat sheepishly.

Severus hummed and waited for her to apparate them. However, a few moments passed and still nothing happened. Severus frowned down at Granger, ready to ask if she's properly awake yet or…

"Before we leave," said Granger. "I just wanted to say that I'm really glad to have bumped into you and spend time with you, Snape. I haven't enjoyed myself like that in a long time."

_I would say the same, Granger, but I doubt your 'long time' is the same length as mine. _But Severus won't say that. Instead, his stands silently as his brain searches in vain for something to say that isn't insulting or sarcastic.

Granger smiles at him softly and squeezes his arm. "Just so you know, I feel the same."

"The same?" Severus asked when she didn't elaborate. If anything he's feeling rather foolish at that precise moment and he doubted that was what she has in mind.

"That it's like all my Christmases have arrived at once."

Another of that infuriatingly disarming smile, followed by the disorienting sensation of apparation that caught Severus by surprise. _Blasted witch- _

But then, it also meant that he didn't need to reply, which is fortunate as Severus had no idea what he could say in response to that.

_I should say something in return. _mused Severus as he let himself be dragged to Granger's favourite spots in the city. _but perchance…I will have more than one Christmas with this witch to think this over. _

For the rest of the day, Severus gave it no more thought and focused on enjoying his time with Grang- _Hermione_, as she insisted that they should address each other by their first names now.

Back in Hermione's home, they finished a very satisfying dinner and watched several more films. Then, on the sofa, the witch turned to face Severus and seriously told him she hoped very much that they could spend time together again tomorrow on Christmas day, and hopefully, meet up more after that.

Severus felt a surge of happiness bubble inside him and couldn't help but grin in response.

"That is exactly what I have in mind, witch."

END

* * *

Hello again!

Quick ending, wasn't it? I decided to write this oneshot on a whim so I'm afraid it's not as developed as I would like it to be. It's supposed to be longer too but the plot bunny up and left to hibernate somewhere in the recess of my fanfiction brainforest and I didn't want to post it after Christmas so…here you go!

Thanks for reading! I hope it was still entertaining and fun. Please feel free to leave a comment as I'd love to hear what you think of it :)

Have a lovely Christmas everyone, and Happy New Year!

And for readers not in the Christmas season - have a lovely day/night wherever you are!

Until next time,

AmiReves


End file.
